starwars_exodusfandomcom-20200216-history
Aldar Melron
Aldar Melron was a Jedi Master, and a member of the New Jedi Order as well as the Jedi Council. He and his apprentices, Mira Keen and Nissha Tarkash, had not been very influential in the greater events of the galaxy, and was most known for participating in an expedition to study the various Force sects in the galaxy, a journey that saw both increase in skill and diversity. In 18 ABY, he joined the Jedi Council as Master. Aldar was a complex man. He was a fervent believer in justice, to the point where he had even stood up for a perceived enemy, namely Velok, in the name of justice. Biography Early Life Melron was born on Alderaan in 12 BBY. He led a normal life, until his parents were arrested shortly before his 5th birthday. He was adopted by his uncle, who took him to a small colony on Ossus. There he met Rake Tarria, whom he befriended. Life on Ossus were intriguing for the young boy, and he and Rake roamed the area around the colony. On one of their exploration trips, they met an old hermit called Archon. Aldar and Rake befriended Archon, and spent many an hour in his company. Shortly after Aldar's 9th birthday, his uncle were killed in an accident. He was adopted by the colony as a whole, and spent many a night in the cavern of Archon. It was with Archon, that Aldar and Rake first visited the ancient Jedi ruins. It was also there Archon revealed his true self. Jedi Training Archon was not an ordinary hermit. He was a professor in history at a university on Coruscant. He had been conducting some research on the Jedi, when the Empire took power. Rather than risk being exterminated in the Jedi Purge - though he were no Jedi, he knew much about them - he remained on Ossus as a hermit, studying what remains of the Jedi he could find. He had also encountered the Ysanna. With the blessing of the colonists and the Ysanna, Archon began to train the children as Jedi. Though Archon had no firsthand knowledge of the Way of the Force, he had much second-hand knowledge of the subject. He also had several scrolls detailing the way Jedi were to be trained. With the aid of an Ysanna and the scrolls, Archon began teaching Aldar and Rake the Way of the Force. After 5 years of training, Archon was informed of the rise of the New Republic. He decided not to abandon his students, and continued training them. But 6 years after the Battle of Endor, Archon died of age. His students continued their training under the Ysanna, until a newly-trained Twi'lek Jedi called Gaenal'ra visited Ossus. She was astounded when she discovered 2 Jedi wise in the ways of the force. She was even more astounded when she learned that their teacher had been a professor with no force-powers at all, and an Ysanna. She stayed for a year, refining their training and teaching them to build and use lightsabers - the one thing Archon could not teach them. When she left again, she told them to come visit her on Coruscant. Escape and New Friends Aldar and Rake finally were deemed ready by their mentor, the Ysanna, in 13 ABY. Together they decided to visit Gaenal'ra, and perhaps join the Jedi Order officially. They managed to steal a Sith gunship during an attack, and escaped Sith territory, but the colony was destroyed. After the escape, they went to Tatooine, where Aldar and Rake parted ways. A few weeks later, Aldar followed a suspicious character to a small, uncharted planet. There he met Adam Sage, the leader of the Titans. Impressed with the level of accomplishment Aldar had in the ways of the Force, Adam offered Aldar a place among the Titans. Aldar accepted. After a year Aldar departed the Titans, intent on seeking out the Jedi Council and become a true Jedi. When the call came out from Onderon, he hitched a ride there to join the Order officially. Aldar Melron, Jedi Knight On Onderon, he met the Masters of the New Jedi Order, and was officially accepted as a Jedi. He remained on Onderon for several months, until a vision drew him to Nubia, where he met Mira Keen. She agreed to become his Apprentice, and they journeyed to Lok, where Aldar set about training her. She excelled at her training, but it was cut short when Mira had a vision of Aldar fighting a dark clad warrior. They journeyed to Nar Shaddaa, but never found the warrior. After a while, they journeyed to Onderon, where Aldar continued Mira's training. The Sojourn In 17 ABY, Aldar heard of an expedition intended to explore the various Force traditions of the galaxy. He quickly applied to it and received confirmation. He and Mira journeyed the place where the expedition was to begin and joined the crew. Their first visit was to the Baran Do, where Aldar and Mira studied their techniques of hassat-durr. They then travelled to Dathomir, where they learned many "spells" from the Dathomiri Witches. They then travelled to Yanibar, where they studied the telekinetic abilities of the Zeison Sha. After being dismissed from Yanibar after the revelation that Karak Ror, a Patriot from the Jade Empire wore a wire during training sessions, Mira and Aldar travelled with the rest of the group to the Kathol Outback to attempt contact with the elusive Aing-Tii. They made contact with the Aing-Tii, who agreed to train them. During the first day of their stay, Velok was revealed as a Darksider, and Aldar scanned the mind of a willing Velok for the truth, while Mira held the rest of the group at bay. Despite Aldar subsequently vouching for Velok, the rest of the group demanded that Velok leave, which Aldar and Mira made sure happened without incident. This also more or less left Aldar in charge of the expedition. Standing up for Velok did not make Aldar or Mira popular with the rest of the group, and for the rest of their stay with the Aing-Tii, the only individuals to remain on a friendly footing with them were Kalo-Kaa, Rach Kol-Rekali and Benna Kol-Rekali. After several weeks, the Aing-Tii left, and the expedition continued into the Unknown Regions, to a convention held primarily between three Force traditions; the Order of the Tak Lords, the Patriots, and the Temple of the Voice. After arriving on the moon Dieron in the Black Star Confederacy, the group was greeted by several representatives, including Rhiannon DeVij, leader of the Tak Council. The convention, though held by those three organizations and hosted by the Tak in their temple, also included representatives from many other Force traditions, such as the Shapers of Kro Var, the Cor shamans, the Disciples of Twilight, the Lucent, the Gesaril carvers, and even the Nuns of G'aav'aar'oon. The convention was held over several weeks and includes lectures about history and culture, demonstrations of weapons and unarmed combat techniques, and demonstrations of Force powers. A New Apprentice In 18 ABY, Aldar was drawn to Nar Shaddaa once again, this time to search for Jedi Knight Norun Tarkash. He found him and his apprentice Nissha, only to see Norun mortally wounded in a fight with Zaara Archin, where Nissha, Aldar, and Mira also participated. With his last breath, Norun asked Aldar to continue Nissha's training. Aldar promised to do so. The Skywalker Shortly after, he, Mira and Nissha went aboard the Skywalker, one of several Praxeum ships of the New Jedi Order. While there, he trained both his padawans and aided in the training of other masterless padawans. While aboard the Skywalker, he was invited to join the Jedi Council with the rank of Master. After much deliberation, he accepted. Information & Statistics Aldar was a telepath of remarkable skill, able to discern names and worries without straining himself. Though he preferred peaceful negotiations rather than combat, Aldar was well-versed in Form I and III, and was a master of Form V. He preferred the Djem So style, but was not above combining it with other styles. especially Soresu, as required. To Aldar, however, combat was only the solution when all other possibilities had been tried. Aldar spoke Bocce, Galactic Basic Standard, and Ysannan. Known Force Powers Aldar knew several Force techniques, including the Core Powers, Absorb / Dissipate Energy, Battlemind, Farseeing and Hibernation Trance. He was also extraordinarily skilled in Telekinesis, an ability that was only enhanced further by studying the techniques of the Zeison Sha, and Telepathy. During the Sojourn in 17 ABY, Aldar trained with several other Force-groups: from the Baran Do Sages, he learned the Hassat-durr family of techniques, including Ayna-seff. He was also taught Electric Judgement by a Baran Do master, Dok Tan. From the Witches of Dathomir, he learned many spells, including Alter Environment and Force Healing. After receiving training from the Zeison Sha, Aldar learned to utilize the techniques Force Weapon and Force barrier. From the Aing-Tii, he learned Flow-walking, though it took him years to fully master the technique. Active Threads The Sojourn Category:CharactersCategory:Characters of JagtaiCategory:Jedi OrderCategory:LightsidersCategory:Featured ArticleCategory:Notable CharactersCategory:Jedi Order Characters